


Go Slow

by junheew



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Praise Kink, Soft porn?, idk how to rate this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheew/pseuds/junheew
Summary: ”We’ll go slow, okay?"Junhee's ears are burning redand Donghun's about to lose his mind.Nothing new.





	Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you anon! excuse me while I hide... this probably sUCKS

”We’ll go slow, okay?”

Junhee’s legs are spread wide and his cock lays heavy against his stomach. Donghun swallows the excess saliva forming in his mouth. He takes in the visual of his boyfriend in front of him. It’s not the first time he sees him naked, but the angle offers him a sight he hasn’t had the pleasure to experience before. Lying before him, there’s something about the way Junhee has his face turned to the side, ears burning red. He look softer than usual. He nods against the pillow and Donghun almost forgot what he agreed to.

“Are you ready?”  
  
Donghun needs one last assurance. This time Junhee make eye contact and give him a clear _yes_. The word is coated with embarrassed arousal, but nonetheless, it’s consent. And that’s what Donghun need before he can reach for the bottle of lube.

The first finger slides in rather easy. After careful consideration he adds another one. There’s already a much tighter feeling. He keep still for some time, feeling Junhee around him. Watching as his chest expands and sinks, slowly. He’s calm. That’s good. Donghun feels his own tense body relax at that. A smile settling on his lips. There’s a bubbly feeling in his heart as he looks at his boyfriend. Eyes shut tightly and brows furrowed. He must be taking this very seriously. Donghun rubs the side of his waist and Junhee immediately squeals. Letting out a panicked moan, making them both burst out laughing.

“You seemed so tense, I just thought I could ease you a bit.”

“Sorry, I guess I got a bit lost…” 

 _It’s okay_ , Donghun thinks as he adds a third finger. There’s a tiny gasp from Junhee and his breaths are increasing as much as they shorten. There’s a significant difference in his moans. He tries rubbing against the same spot and Donghun is sure Junhee’s emitting the most beautiful sounds in the entire universe. And they go straight to his crotch. Reminding him of his own member, aching for touches. He grabs his own dick and strokes it to the pace of his other hand. It’s like the fog in his brain cleared a bit. The feeling of his own hot skin bringing him down from the pastel pink cloud he’s been floating on for the past hour. Junhee has a tendency to make Donghun zone out. Or, more like… he hyper-focuses on Junhee, which means the rest of the world becomes rather irrelevant to him. Even more so right now, at this special event. Even though they agreed on not making their first time a big deal, Donghun can’t help but be extra cautious. He studies Junhee’s reactions and is pleased to discover that he seems to enjoy himself. That is until his face scrunches up, looking not so happy. Junhee reaches for the bed table and grabs a condom, only to throw it at him in what, to Donghun, seems like despair. 

“Needy, are we?” Donghun muses.

Junhee groans, hiding his face beneath his arm.

“Let’s just get it over with, I bet your fingers are about to melt off or something.” 

“Nah, I really enjoy this.” Donghun laughs as he strikes Junhee’s favorite spot.

“Watching you go all red and whiny.”

Donghun doesn’t mention the way Junhee’s stomach muscles contract or the way his toes curls. He keep that to himself. Someday he’ll go completely crazy because of this man. Donghun knows that much. He slowly pulls out his fingers. Leaning forward, he cups his boyfriend’s face and kisses him. Ever so lightly. Slowly. 

“Disgusting.”  
  
There’s an obvious fondness in Junhee’s voice. 

“Yeah… sorry about that. Let me get you something to wipe your face with.”

Donghun fumbles with the wet wipes. Meanwhile, Junhee reaches for the condom he threw earlier. He carefully opens it and examines it while Donghun cleans his cheeks.

“Let me do it.”

Junhee seems mesmerized by the way Donghun’s dick hits his stomach every time he pulls it back. There’s a giggle as he put it on. He’s nervous, Donghun notes. Junhee giggle a lot when he’s nervous. Why would he want to “get it over with”? Maybe because he’s scared? Their eyes meet and there’s an energy in the air that Donghun can’t seem to grasp, before Junhee breaks the eye contact. He’s timid again, like in the beginning.  
  
“Everything’s okay?” Donghun asks softly.

“Yes.” There’s a nod and small smile. 

Donghun goes back to his original spot and Junhee relaxes into the bed once more. Silence lingers as Donghun positions himself at Junhee’s entrance.

“You have to breathe, baby.”

Junhee’s dick jumps at the pet name and it’s Donghun’s turn to be amused. He can’t wait to discover all the things that make his boyfriend tick. When Junhee’s back to breathing, he gives him a small nod and push. Slowly. So focused on making sure Junhee’s still breathing that he forgets to do it himself. He watches closely. Reading every emotion that graces his boyfriend’s face. And it sure is a lot to read. Junhee’s always been good at expressing his emotions. And now Donghun has a new expression to add to his collection. His mouth hangs open just a bit. Eyes hooded. Hands grasping the sheets. 

“So pretty.”

The words leave Donghun’s lips like a whisper, an inner thought said out loud. He can feel Junhee tighten around him and it sends shivers down his spine.

“You like that, huh? You like it when I praise you?”

Donghun’s tone is teasing and Junhee hides behind his hands. A quiet giggle can be heard from beneath them. Donghun rolls his eyes, mentally of course. He can’t risk Junhee seeing it. Knowing him he’d probably run and hide and then over-analyze it and never show himself naked again. And that thought alone saddens Donghun.

“I adore your hands, but I’d much rather look at your face right now.”

Donghun chuckles as he tries moving a bit. Junhee squirms in response. Donghun is enchanted. The contrast between the calm and collected person he usually is, versus the mess in front of him right now. It’s new. And Donghun want to know even more. What kind of sounds will he hear, what expressions will he be able to see and what is it he has to do to get there? The Junhee in front of him is an area yet to be explored.

“Touch yourself.” Donghun urges. 

“If I do that I’ll cum immediately.” Junhee whines.

“Then do it.” Donghun grins.

Junhee pouts and it’s the most adorable thing accompanied with the red shade that has spread from his ears. Donghun is tempted to ruin his expression but he waits patiently until Junhee grabs his own dick and pulls at it. Slowly. Lazily. His eyes are once again shut and he’s biting his lower lip in an attempt to hide his moans. _Tragic_ , Donghun thinks as he curses his boyfriend’s shy nature. 

“Stop being such a tease.” 

Junhee laughs at that. It’s breathy and genuine. And Donghun sighs at the peculiar sensation of Junhee tightening around him mixed with the gummy smile that sends electric waves through his body. He grabs Junhee’s thighs and watch as his eyes grow big in surprise.

“Oh god, you don’t know how to jerk yourself properly, do you? Or are you doing this on purpose? Riling me up, huh?”

You can’t miss the mischievous glint in Junhee’s eyes. His confidence comes and goes. He snap back sometimes. But Junhee’s body is way more honest than his words or actions. He might be grinning, but his rosy cheeks tells Donghun otherwise. Let’s change that smirk, Donghun thinks. Speeding up his thrusts so that the only thing his boyfriend can answer is a string of _ah’s. It’s gorgeous._ He wishes he could record them. Maybe he’d listen to them on a rainy day, when he’s alone and missing Junhee. But that’s probably not the best idea. He’d have a beet red boyfriend begging him to delete the files, for sure.

“What is it?” Junhee asks.

“Huh?”

“You’re spacing out… and your smile is creepy.”

“Oh, just thinking about how adorable you are.”

“Ugh… pervert.”

“You’re the one who turn me into a horny teenager.”

Junhee scoffs as he props himself up with his elbows. The smile Donghun receives makes him feel safe and fuzzy. There’s something about him, a glow. Junhee reach out his hand and let his fingers travel from Donghun’s collar bones, down to his nipple where he hovers over it. Teasingly. Donghun is about to go insane as Junhee’s fingertips continue lower and lower. It tickles, but not enough to disturb the arousal that the touches evoke. 

And that’s when Junhee’s fingers touch his cock. Donghun stops moving. And there’s a silence. Junhee runs his fingers from the base, along the shaft, until it stops. Staring intensely at the place where they connect. 

“Move.” Junhee whisper, eyes still focused on the same spot.

Donghun nods as he thrusts. And Junhee smiles. A wide grin. Donghun can feel the gentle touch of his fingers and it’s electric. It’s a simple motion, yet Donghun feel like he’s about to faint any second now. It’s intimate. Not even embarrassing, just… really beautiful and erotic. He’s close. He thrust harder and Junhee throws his head back, moans spilling whenever Donghun hits his prostate. 

“I’m gonna cum.” He whispers, voice coming out more desperate than he’d planned. 

“Then do it.” Junhee dares.

Donghun chuckles. Junhee’s sharp comeback falls flat when he sees his bright red face. He’s too far gone to feel anything but pure adoration for the man in front of him. Junhee’s head falls back down, his moans mixing with Donghun’s own breaths. The fog is back and there’s a burning sensation, causing him to tighten his grip on Junhee’s thighs. He’s unsure if it’s Junhee’s whines or the smell of their bodies that push him over the edge, but his eyes are shut tightly when he cums. Donghun’s brain freezes. Sparks running through every nerve of his body. He stays still. A bit embarrassed, because he knows that Junhee has yet to come. He listens to their breaths. Exhausted exhales. Curiosity gets the best of him as he slowly opens his eyes. Junhee is smiling. As always. 

“Come here.” he says patting his chest.

Donghun smiles lazily, pulling out of Junhee. He gets rid of the condom before he climbs over to his boyfriend’s side. Head against his heartbeat. Donghun usually find the sound unpleasant, but this is Junhee’s heart, beating for Donghun’s ears only. Their skin is sticking together, itchy and uncomfortable. They should wash up, but Junhee’s cock is still lying dark red against his stomach.

Donghun grabs it and Junhee’s breath hitches. It’s still wet from all kinds of liquids as he strokes it. Slowly. Rubbing the head in circular motions. He’s done this many times before, knows exactly what Junhee prefers. Watching as his toes curl in pleasure. He imagines how Junhee bites his lips, because he’s seen him do it dozens of times before and his moans are currently muffled, right next to his ear. Junhee’s hand find its way into Donghun’s hair, gently playing with it. Always so gentle. Donghun could fall asleep right there. But they have to shower and drink something first, change the sheets too. Soon they can snuggle and fall asleep, he just have to get his boyfriend off first. The strokes grow lazier and lazier. Good thing Junhee likes it that way. Slow. Then there’s the familiar tug at his hair strands. It’s a thing Junhee does where he pulls at Donghun’s hair whenever he’s close. It’s something he does subconsciously and Donghun secretly adores it. It’s a pleasant amount of pain that serves as a reminder that this is reality. Junhee is really there. Next to him. 

Junhee doesn’t say anything when he finishes, he just buries his face in Donghun’s hair and groans. The cum splatters over his stomach and Donghun watches in amazement as his thighs quiver. Junhee’s orgasms are always intense. Even a simple hand job have him shaking like a leaf. He loves it. Donghun soothingly runs his fingers along Junhee’s body. Brushing through his hair, leaving soft kisses on his neck. Eventually Junhee stops shaking and his hand find Donghun’s. He squeeze it before brushing his thumb over Donghun’s palm. 

“That was… lovely.” he sighs. 

Donghun snorts at the lame comment.

“Dumbass” he laughs, tightening his grip on Junhee’s hand.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you didn't like cringe to death???


End file.
